


White, blindingly

by Papaveri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set after episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaveri/pseuds/Papaveri
Summary: Yuri, in need of unwinding after exchanging rings, goes with Victor to a place that reminds him of summer fireworks. However, Barcelona is different - it makes him think of the future.





	

“It's starting!”

That part of the city looks completely different up close and at night time. The beige and maroon of the buildings and the orange and yellow, the small green spots of the trees have melted into an array of gray, almost black on the darkest spots, too whitewashed near lampposts. They went up some stairs to reach that square with the fountain and the weird illumination made the steps look even straighter, the monochrome light almost like new polishing.

The people (so many people! And it looked like such an empty place, from the top of that shopping center, like the dangerous grounds surrounding a castle. And there is a castle, a bit further away, maybe they can go visit at some other point? He's rambling, he's rambling, inside that humid cold that reminds him of Hasetsu), the people soften everything a bit, with their curves. With their cushioned coats and round heels.

 

And then, there's the water.

(The name of the city roars from some speakers he can't see and startles him, but it makes Victor laugh; like ginger candy, it stings but it's good.)

They're at a perfect distance and the water, the water and the light look like fireworks; they spray him, blue and pink and orange and yellow, and it feels a bit like sea foam, like a high wave you didn't expect, bright and flowing.

“It looks a bit like when you're skating, right?”

“What?”

Victor's voice doesn't really cut above the music and the rumble of the water, so Yuri turns to him; under the warm, vibrant light, his iris looks orange. Victor catches him with the corner of his eye and makes him turn to the fountain again.

(He's not wearing gloves, and his fingers are cool and soft against his chin.)

“The water. It looks like the bits of ice you scrape up when you skate. You know, when they fly up and reflect the light.”

“I don't know, I thought it looked more like a sparkler.”

“Really! Isn't that very small?”

They're yelling a little, actually. There's just so much sound, and Yuri just couldn't see that about the ice. Did Victor have the time to notice those when he skated? 

(Well, he's seen them, of course he's seen them; he's seen those bits of ice, just for a second, when finished his routines, a blue and white shiny cloud that dissipated the moment he started breathing. They went up with his jumps with him and then melted. Maybe a bit like him, but he's not a teenager anymore, so he suppresses the thought.)

Victor looks at him again like before, still facing the fountain. Columns of water surge following the rhythm of the music; Victor smiles at him and his gaze softens. His skin, his hair have this lovely orange tint, and the way the shadows from the fountain tremble on him makes his features softer, warmer, closer, and maybe he should check if Victor's skin really is warmer like that changing light suggests. He's so used, so used to a skin that has absorbed the cold of the rink, of that Russian air, unlike the steam back at home.

(Oh, last time, last time he saw them, he breathed that cloud of ice in and it stuck to his lips, it was still on his mouth when Victor kissed him.)

Victor reaches for his hand and the cold shape of the ring there makes Yuri giddy. He laughs a bit, but the water, the light, the music swallow his voice.

 

He thinks of kissing him there, under the fountain shine, wet and lovely, but the show ends right when he calls to him.

_Think less think faster._

So he asks, inside that crowd that's moving in the opposite direction, if they can check the castle in the background, and Victor indulges him.  Yuri doesn't realize how tired he is until he sits with Victor on the steps in front of it. 

_Think less think_ better.

At that time in the evening, the castle is bright with colored lights, like a crown around the building that stretches their shadows. Now that they're here, Yuri notices it's a museum; he remembers his classes at university, his online lectures, and even now that all their sightseeing is biting at his legs he thinks it'd be nice to visit, next day. Next day after the competition.

Yuri sighs and looks down at the city, sparkling and slightly scary. The sea is at their backs, he guesses, and he can't see it. 

“What if I don't win?”

Victor is looking at the fire eater who started his act once the fountain show ended and the square was left empty, and turns to him just before Yuri frowns and calls him again.

“Why do you ask that?”

“I mean, it's a possibility.”

_And you said you were, god I still can't believe this, you said you were going to marry me if I win so what if I don't, what if I stumble again I'm still not nailing all those jumps, I'm not like you I'm not like you_ , Yuri hides his hands between his legs and turns the ring on his finger. The ring on his finger, for good luck; for good luck?

“If you don't win,” says Victor, after a bit, when he's already started breathing through his mouth so that cold air cools him a bit inside too, Yuri hopes he can't hear him, “I get to choose the suit.”

“The suit?”

“I think I should choose it anyway, to be completely honest,” he goes on. “You don't exactly have great taste on them, and it's going to be an important day.”

“I, okay, I think I lost you?” 

“Wouldn't it be nice if we had matching suits for the wedding?”

_Oh_ .

And he starts, he starts laughing, and the square is empty after the show and a couple people turn to them and Victor looks so sheepish, a bit surprised too, surprised! With his composure is completely different, so open, just for him, right? that's just for him, the corners of his mouth upturned, his teeth barely visible and his eyes, blue, now they're blue, his eyes all shiny,  _if you cry I'll start too don't you dare_ , but Victor laughs and hugs him, and Yuri buries his head in his scarf. And he breathes in. Victor smells crisp, like the winter air (Barcelona smells smoky more than salty, unlike Hasetsu. That part of the city especially. It's something completely different and it threw him off at first, how he couldn't smell the sea unless he was on the beach. He's grown used to it, though. Smoke is warmer, gentler than seawater.)

 

They go back to the hotel in an empty subway. Yuri leans on Victor's shoulder and looks absentmindedly at whatever silent ad the screens on their wagon are playing, because the soft trembling of their trip is making him sleepy.

“If I win,” he says, “I get to choose _your_ suit.”

“Yuri!”

“It'll all be your very own fault, too. You _are_ my coach.”

“And you're unfair, but also a great skater.”

Yuri rubs on his ring (for good luck, for good luck, because it's a bit tight and cold and tangible) and laughs when Victor kisses the top of his head, his smile melting on his hair, and asks him to at least let him pick the tie.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Barcelona. Funnily enough, not right now, but being far from it and this anime made me realize how much I love that city, it's weirdly touching to see all this happen in places I've been in so many times. This is... very indulgent on that aspect because of that. Barcelona is so pretty bbbb
> 
> Now, since it's likely some of you know - yeah, the fountain show it's superearly in winter, it starts around half past seven in the afternoon. If they had dinner at a Spanish time they could have realistically gone through the ring business and then to the fountain before they met with everyone, but I wanted a calm, late evening feeling. Please forgive me!
> 
> In any case! Thanks a bunch for reading. It's been ages since I've written something in English for such a big potential audience, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
